Conflicted
by EmBonesAddict
Summary: Emily and Derek's friendship is taking a huge toll on her relationship. What happens when she realizes what she always refused to see? Emily/OC. Will turn into Emily/Morgan.
1. Things Need To Change

A/N: Just another story about my favorite pairing - Emily/Derek! There aren't nearly enough stories about these two! None of my stories are beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Feel free to let me know so I can correct them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or the restaurant Vidalia. Just borrowing them for the time being.

* * *

><p>Emily jumped upon hearing her iphone vibrate in her desk drawer. As she picked it up and opened the message from her boyfriend of 3 months, she read "Hey baby (: Meet me at Vidalia at 7:00?"<p>

Emily couldn't help but grin. Vidalia was her favorite high-end restaurant. It was completely classy and had amazing food. The only downfall was the price. Which was why she was surprised that he would take her there.

But she wasn't complaining one bit. Looking around to make sure that no one saw her grinning like an idiot, she quickly replied back.

"Of course (: See you then. XOXO."

Once the message was sent she placed her phone back in her desk drawer and got back to work. Only 6 hours until she was at one of the most romantic restaurants ever with one of the most amazing men she'd ever met.

* * *

><p>By the time 5:00 came, Emily was more than ready to head home. She signed off on all of her case files and took them up to Hotch. Finally she grabbed her coat and go bag and left the bullpen.<p>

The moment she stepped in the door of her apartment she was rushing to the closet. She had to find the perfect dress to wear. After about 30 minutes of making the right decision on the dress, she was headed to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

><p>At 6:40 Emily was completely ready and headed for the door. She didn't want to be late, that was just plain rude. She grew up being perfectly on time for everything, and now was one of those times she was grateful that she was used to being early.<p>

After she grabbed her coat from the closet she stopped for one last look in the mirror. She had decided upon wearing a black dress that clung nicely to her curves and stopped just above her knees. The V in the front showed just enough cleavage to be appealing, but not slutty. Her make-up was calm and natural and her hair was curled and rested on top of her shoulders.

She smiled at her reflection and walked out the door. Tonight was going to be perfect.

* * *

><p>When Emily arrived at the restaurant the waiter escorted her to her table. Her date was already there waiting on her.<p>

As they approached the table in the back corner of the room, she felt a nervous flutter in her stomach. This place was classy. Somewhere she never expected him to go, but there he was.

He hadn't noticed her yet and as she took in his appearance, she couldn't help but grin. He had on a black suit and tie. She had never seen him dressed up like this, and she had to admit that it fit him nicely.

The dark skinned man looked up just as she reached the table. He smiled at her. His smile was bright and captivating.

"Hey, Em."

"Hey, Troy" She said softly as she took the seat opposite of him.

Just as she sat her phone vibrated. "Sorry. Is it alright if I take this?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Go ahead." he replied.

"Hello." Emily spoke into the phone.

Troy couldn't hear the other end of the conversation.

"Oh. Hey, Derek." Emily's smile grew wider upon speaking to her partner, which didn't go unnoticed by her date.

"Actually, I'm kind of out with Troy tonight. Sorry." She frowned.

"Yeah. Of course. Okay. Bye, Derek." She smiled again as she hung up the phone and turned back to Troy.

"What was that about?" Troy stared at Emily.

"He just wanted to know if I was up for going to the bar with the team." She laughed slightly before realizing that Troy was suddenly unhappy. "What?" she asked.

"Why did he have to be the one to call you? Why couldn't one of the girls do it?"

"What are you talking about?" she just stared at him. Waiting for an answer.

"He is always the one that calls you. And I know he likes you, Emily."

"WHAT!" Emily had to stop herself from screaming. "Troy I think we need to go outside." She stood up and walked out. Quickly he got up and followed her.

When they were both outside she started again.

"Derek does not like me, Troy! We are partners. He is my best friend for God sakes! Stop being so jealous of our friendship. Do you hear me, FRIENDSHIP! That's all it is!"

"Yeah right. We've been together for 3 months and ever since I met him I can see that he wants me out of your life!" He fought back.

"What in the world would give you that impression?" She was seriously annoyed now.

"The fact that he looks at you like you're his god given solace and he looks at me like I'm the devil's spawn!" He spat out.

"You're fucking crazy, Troy!" She couldn't even make an attempt to hide her anger.

"And you ALWAYS defend him!" He exclaimed.

"I defend him because what you say about him is straight bullshit!" She exclaimed back at him.

Before he could even say anything back she had begun again.

"Maybe we should just end this!"

He froze in his tracks. _Hell no. _

"NO, EMILY!" He grabbed her wrist before she walked off. "This is exactly what I don't want to happen! I don't want to lose you!"

"I can't live with you being so jealous of me and Derek's friendship all of the time, Troy!"

"Please, Emily."

"Things have to change, Troy. If they don't, I'm gone." She had quieted down by now and looked upset.

"They will, Em. I promise." He reached out and pulled her in for a hug.

He rubbed her back as he thought about what he just promised. Could he really change that fact that he didn't like Derek? He didn't know. But, if lying is what he had to do to keep Emily. Then that's exactly what he would do.

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

><p>AN: Well? Like it? Love it? Want to hit me over the head with a crowbar for writing it? Leave a review and let me know! And don't worry, Derek is far from out of the picture! (:


	2. Breaking Point

A/N: Well, I'm surprised. I actually have two chapters up in two days! Here's just some more arguing and a little surprise at the end! Hope you enjoy! Once again, not beta'd. So, let me know my mistakes!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Unfortunately.

* * *

><p><span>Previously..<span>

"_Things have to change, Troy. If they don't, I'm gone." She had quieted down by now and look upset._

"_They will, Em. I promise." He reached out and pulled her in for a hug._

_He rubbed her back as he thought about what he just promised. Could he really change that fact that he didn't like Derek? He didn't know. But, if lying is what he had to do to keep Emily. Then that's exactly what he would do._

* * *

><p>The next 2 weeks went by well. Derek hadn't called Emily while she was with Troy, which Emily was glad about. She didn't want to have another argument about Derek. Although, Troy had promised to change. But, she didn't know if he really could.<p>

The team had just gotten back from a case and they went out for a drink after. Emily wasn't exactly drunk, but she was slightly tipsy.

She didn't want to risk driving so Derek offered her a ride home. He hadn't drank much that night because he didn't feel well.

When Derek dropped Emily off they said goodbye and she entered her apartment.

When she opened the door she saw Troy sitting on the couch. He got up and gave her a hug and kiss. He smelt the alcohol on her breath.

"Have you been drinking?" He asked.

"Yeah. The team went out for a drink when we got back." She smiled and walked over to the couch. She slightly stumbled before sitting down.

"You didn't drive yourself home, I hope?" He said as he sat down beside her.

"No." She looked at him.

"Well I'm pretty sure I know who did." He said grumpily.

"WHAT THE HELL TROY? REALLY? AGAIN? YOU TOLD ME YOU'D STOP THIS!" She screamed. "YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D STOP TALKING SHIT ABOUT DEREK AND BEING SO JEALOUS OF HIM! I KNEW YOU COULDN'T CHANGE! WHY DIDN'T I JUST END THIS THAT NIGHT OUTSIDE OF THE RESTAURANT?"

By now she had stood up and was pacing the room. Obviously the alcohol had upped her anger a notch, and this time she was at her breaking point.

"NO, EMILY. YOU'RE RIGHT. I CAN'T CHANGE. I CAN'T PRETEND THAT IT DOESN'T BOTHER ME THAT HE IS ALWAYS AROUND. HOW OFTEN DOES HE CALL YOU WHEN I'M NOT AROUND? HOW OFTEN DO YOU TWO HANG OUT TOGETHER WITHOUT ME KNOWING?"

"I KNEW IT! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULD CHANGE, THAT THIS ARGUING ABOUT DEREK WOULD BE OVER!"

"Emily." Troy started, but was cut off.

"No, Troy. NO!" Her phone vibrated. She picked it up and went to exit the room. "Don't follow me. I'll be back." Then she was gone. He knew exactly who was calling too.

He walked to the door she had exited and listened.

"Hello." She said. He voice cracked slightly, like she was upset.

The phone was on speaker, so he could her the conversation slightly.

"Hey, Em. What's wrong?" The man's voice said. Troy automatically recognized it.

"It's nothing. Just Troy as usual." Troy got angry. _Did she really tell Derek all of the things she and Troy fought about?_

"Do you need anything? I can come down there if you want me to." Derek's voice said.

"No. That would just make him madder." She stated.

"Oh. He's there still." Derek realized.

"Yeah. But, hey. Why'd you call? Did you need something?"

"I was just making sure you were alright." He seemed concerned.

"Oh, well yes. I'm fine. I should probably get back to him, though. Thanks for calling." Troy could tell by the change in her voice that she was smiling.

"Anytime, Princess. You know I love you. Be safe." Derek said.

She laughed. "When aren't I? Bye."

When Emily opened the door she came face-to-face with a furious looking Troy.

"Did I not tell you not to follow me?" She stated, annoyed.

"It was him. But I mean why wouldn't it be? It's always fucking him! And do you actually tell him every time we fight? Or just when we fight about him? Because obviously he knows that we do! And he offered to come over here? How often does that happen?"

She gave him a look she saved especially for the worst serial killers she had to face. "DAMNIT! SHUT UP!" She yelled before calming her voice again. "I told you that there was nothing but friendship between me and Derek. Why can't you believe me? Do you really not trust me enough to believe that I wouldn't cheat on you?"

"He said he loved you, Emily. Did you miss that part of the conversation you two just had on the phone?" He closed his eyes and looked down "Because I didn't." The last comment came out so quietly that she wasn't even sure he'd said it. He was obviously hurt.

She was quiet for a minute. That's when she realized it. Troy had been right all along.

"No. I didn't miss it." she stated while looking at the ground.

"Troy." She looked up and met his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Apparently he had also made a realization of his own, because he just looked at her and said "For what? The fact that your best friend is in love with you? You can't help that. I shouldn't have been so pissed at you."

"No." She said quietly. "Not for that." She didn't want to hurt him, but lying would hurt even worse. She knew that from experience.

He looked confused. "For what then?"

She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes. _God this was going to be hard._ After a few seconds of silence, she began. "For -"

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

><p>AN: Do you guys want me to keep going? Let me know! (:


End file.
